The Three Masters
by basketcase27
Summary: An ancient evil is rising again. The shadows will rise, the streets will run red, and the fears of the past will be realized. It's time to learn that monsters are real. And the battle will be in Bayville.


Authors Notes: First of all I hope everyone enjoys this story. Im mainly here to test my writing. See if my stories are good. I love X-Men Evolution and I wanted to try to make an original story involving the show.

The story focuses on Rogue and a few OCs, just because I have to put in characters of my own imagination. With this story I hope to turn the X-Men Evolution universe on its head. Now this will not be a Romy story, but please dont let that deter those of you who are Romy fans. I just needed to do this in a certain way for the story to work. A tragedy was needed.

Also I crave reviews. Whether you love or hate my story I want to hear it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution, but the story and OCs are mine. Enjoy.

************************************************************************

Suicide And Back Alley Blues

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror of her room. The knife clenched in her hand. She was so full of anger. Anger towards herself. Tears of rage fell from her eyes. Her purple eyeliner began to run from her tears.

Throughout her life she struggled. No matter what she did all she ever got was pain. And now she was in despair.

Rogue looked at her reflection through the water in her eyes.

"You... you stupid bitch", she said. "Why do you always do this to yourself? Why do you always have to get yourself hurt?"

It was becoming too much to bare. It started to seem like she was not allowed to ever be happy.

But what caused this sudden anguish in the Goth? She was always strong. No matter how difficult her life was she managed to keep going. What caused her to give up now?

It began three months ago. The ordeal with Apocalypse had ended two months prior. Things were dying down and becoming more peaceful.

However people were still not too fond of mutants. It almost seemed that the X-Men didn't save all mankind.

This did depress Rogue a lot. But soon something happened that brought her more joy than anything else in her life.

The metal hulk Piotr had move to the institute, and with him he brought Remy Lebeau.

Rogue had felt a connection with the demon eyed Cajun back during the incident in Louisiana. They became very close during his stay in the institute.

Then came the glorious day. Rogue and Remy had become a couple. They dated, went to school dances together, everything a normal couple should have done.

Rogue was happier than she had ever been. Never in her life did she ever think she would have a boyfriend.

There was just one problem. Being the close couple that they were they never explored each other lustfully. They could not take the pleasures that normal couples could in the bedroom.

Rogue did not really mind that. She just enjoyed being with Remy. Still there was that urge to be normal. She wanted her and Remy to be a normal couple. It was always a weakness of hers. Wanting to be an ordinary teenager. A very difficult task when you cannot touch anyone.

And so they thought. Brainstorming ways to remedy this problem.

At last they found a way.

That night was memorable for Rogue. Lust and passion swelled between the two. Such pleasures that Rogue had not experienced before in her life. And she liked it.

This should have placed Rogue and Remys relationship on a new level. But instead things seemed to go wrong.

After the night of lust Remy started avoiding Rogue. His attitude changed. Rogue tried to talk with him, but it seemed that he shunned her.

It hurt. Rogue did not know what she did wrong. What could she have done that earned her Remy's scorn?

Finally she cornered him. No one else was around her when she confronted the Cajun heartbreaker. She demanded he tell her why she deserved this treatment.

His words cut her like a knife.

"Its very simple Rogue", he said. "I have had many women in my life, and I am proud of all the women Ive had. Never once has a girl ever been able to resist me. Except for you Rogue. You were different. Not like all the other girls I've met. Mainly because of your powers. But there was something else. Something that allowed you to resist my charm. You were a challenge Rogue, nothing more. And now I'll move on to the next challenge. So just back off."

That was what led her to her room that night. Knife clenched in her hand.

She had felt like many things in her life. A freak, a monster. Now she felt like a whore. A filthy whore.

It was too much. All her struggles in life. All the pain, the sorrow she had experienced. Rogue had finally reached her breaking point.

Her gloves rested on her desk. She would not be needing them anymore.

Rogue looked at her uncovered hands. At the toxic flesh that added to her misery.

"This pain," she said. "Ah don't want it anymore."

She brought the knife to her wrist. For a few minutes she stood still. This was her final decision. Still she was afraid. Afraid of what would lie beyond death.

Despite the fear she slight her wrist. The cut was clean up and down so that nothing would stop her final task. And to add some insurance she slight her other wrist.

The blood spilled from her. It splashed onto the floor and ran down the rug, creating a crimson river. It was almost beautiful in a way.

Rogue dropped the knife and sat down on her bed. Nothing to do now but wait for that sweet end.

She started to feel cold. Nothing would stop this now. Her tears fell along with her blood.

As one final act she looked to her desk. Over her cursed gloves and to a picture on her desk.

It was a photo of the X-Men. She stood with them. Everyone smiled. Like a family.

Even though she was crying the Goth smiled at the photo.

_"Look at them," _she said in her mind. "_The only people Ah could call family. The only people who accepted me despite mah powers."_

It was true. They were the only people who accepted her. Even though she never admitted it before, she cared about them. Each and every one of them.

This forced something to click in her brain. She looked down at her bleeding wrists. She could feel the life draining from her. Now, her fear truly came to life.

"This is a mistake," she said. She finally realized what she was doing was a way out. If she continued this than she would hurt the only true family she ever had. Not only that, but her powers would win.

In desperation she got off her bed. She ripped off her sheets and wrapped them around her wrists.

It was not working. Nothing was stopping her blood.

She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Plus that sudden rush to save herself used up more of her energy.

She could not fight it anymore. Completely drained she fell to the floor. What else could she do now?

As she lay on the floor dieing the door to her room opened.

Scott stepped inside saying, "hey Rogue dinner's ready, you should get..."

His voice stopped in mid sentence. Both eyebrows raised and he stared in horror.

Rogue lied in a pool of blood on the floor. She struggled to breathe.

With her last ounce of strength she looked at Scott. The terror on his face was obvious.

"Ah'm sorry," was all she could say before everything went black.

********************************************************************************************************

Everything was quiet at the institute that day. Rogue sat alone in her room going through her chemistry book. She needed to be ready for one of Hanks tests. Ever since her attempt to end her life she had been pulled from school. Now she was home schooled at the institute.

Everyone was concerned about her now. And because of that she rarely had time alone. The other students were afraid that she would try again.

It had not been long since Rogue's suicide attempt, and things took a bad turn. She did not tell anybody about what had happened between her and Remy. She was afraid that no one would believe her, especially after her little stunt. Everybody loved Remy.

Rogue also had to go to therapy now. She had a psychiatrist in the city and saw him once a week.

Not all was negative though.

For one thing Rogue had a new look. She was still a Goth, but she needed a change.

One reason was because she had worn her purple shirt and black ripped jeans the day she slit her wrists. The bloodstains eventually came out, but she could never wear it again.

This outfit was definitely new and different for Rogue.

On her upper half she wore a black turtleneck shirt. Over that she wore a black poncho that covered everything from her shoulders to a little below her waist.

The clothing on her lower half was definitely strange for her. A black mini skirt covered her waist. But she did not cover her legs. All she had were two leather knee high boots on her feet.

It may not have made sense to other people, but it was actually a form of liberation for Rogue. After years of being completely covered up she finally decided to throw caution to the wind and show some skin. Very simple indeed, but a major step for her.

On a more positive note, the tragic events actually made Rogue and Kurt grow closer.

When the pale girl was healing in the infirmary Kurt was the one who visited her the most. They talked in the hospital room a lot. And now they acted like actual brother and sister.

Sadly Kurt was not around this evening. He was out with Amanda. Their relationship was becoming far more serious. And tonight was meant to be very special indeed.

So that left Rogue to deal with the most horrifying thing she could ever imagine. More terrifying than any ordeal she had ever faced before. Girls night.

Jean was treating Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara to a movie tonight. And they insisted the Goth join them.

Normally Rogue would have told them to get bent, but ever since her incident she tried not to be so closed off. But it was still, OH so difficult to adjust her attitude.

A knock came at her door.

"If you're here to annoy me, Ah'm not home," Rogue said.

She heard Kittys voice on the other side of the door say, "come on Rogue, you're not getting out of this tonight. Hurry up, I don't want to miss the previews."

Rogue stood from her desk and walked to the door. At least Kitty was going to be with her tonight. The prep was someone she could stand.

With a gloved hand she pulled the door open. And there stood Kitty with her usual perky smile and hopes that every day would be filled with fucking peaches and cream.

"So are you ready," she asked. "Jean and the others are waiting in the car."

"This isnt going to be some sappy chick flick is it," Rogue asked as she grabbed her purse.

Kitty grabbed her Gothic friend by the elbow and began to lead her through the institute, knowing very well how much she hated that.

"It's a heartfelt movie about a man and a woman who find love during some very trying times," Kitty stated as they moved down the halls.

Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "so its a sappy chick flick."

"Now Rogue," Kitty said, "you promised to have fun tonight. Will you at least try to have a good time?"

"Alright Ah'll do mah best," Rogue assured. "Anythings got to be better than those lame horror movie nights the guys plan."

"Hey dont knock those," Kitty argued. "That last movie gave me nightmares."

Rogue could only role her eyes again as Kitty pulled her through the institute.

*************************************************************************************************

The dig had been going on for about two months now. Many had dedicated their time to sifting through the sands of Israel in hopes to find items of the ancient times.

Among them was Father Markus Hamilton, the head of the excavation. He was an elderly man. Gray hair slowly leaving the top of his head. The years of his life very present in his eyes.

He stood in the shade of a tent looking through a few of the artifacts that were found that week. The priest held a vase in his hands, sliding his thumb along the smooth surface. He was amazed with how well intact the object was after years of being under the sand.

His concentration was broken when a young man entered the room.

"Father Hamilton," he began, but was interrupted by the holy man's curiosity.

"Have you ever seen markings such as these," he asked. "Strange. Seems like a mixture of Latin and some other language I can't quite make out."

"Father," the man said with more concern.

At last Hamilton put down the vase and turned to his worried friend.

The man continued. "We found something rather alarming. I think you should see this."

With a nod of his head he followed the man out of the tent. The sun slammed down on the sandy surface of the Holy Land. The heat would be unbearable to those not so dedicated to the dig.

Father Hamilton followed his companion through the dig. Many people scraped at the sand around them. They found many fragments, pots, and vases. But this new find would top them all.

After much wondering and zig zagging around the dig pits they arrived at the site of the new find.

Father Hamilton approached as the other workmen brushed off the sand.

It was a coffin. A silver coffin covered in the same markings found on the vase.

A cross was nailed to the top of the box with sacred crystals encrusted onto it. Below the cross was a picture carved into the silver surface. A deformed skull with flames swirling around it.

Father Hamilton gazed at the coffin. His eyes filled with ever growing dread.

He kneeled down next to it and slid his hands along the markings below the cross.

"What does it mean," asked one of the diggers. He was referring to the skull and flames.

The Father did not answer at first. His blood ran cold. So cold that a hint of pale blue was actually appearing on his flesh.

"This person was born damned," he said as he placed his hand on the deformed skull carving. "This can't be."

The works began to gather around the coffin.

Hamilton stood to his feet and faced the workers when seeing this.

"STAY AWAY FROM IT!"

All the workers stepped back in shock. The holy man never raised his voice. He was not a harsh man.

But the look on his face said it all. This coffin was an ill-gotten omen.

"Just stay away from it. Dont touch it. And make sure no one else goes near it."

The Father turned to his friend that led him to the coffin.

"Get the photographer over here", he said. "Have him take pictures and ready them to be mailed to New York. I have to know for sure what we have found."

***************************************************************************************************

The movie was a terrible piece of crap. And it was only half over. Rogue could not take it any more. She had to get out of there.

Luckily Kitty and the other girls were to drown into what little plot the film had, so they didn't see her leave.

The Goth approached the snack counter, pulling her wallet out of her purse. The young man at the counter was zit infested with braces. He greeted her with the typical "how can I help you ma'am."

Rogue pulled out some money and asked, "can Ah get a small grape soda please?"

The usher nodded and began to fill a cup. Rogue closed her eyes and listened the _fwoosh_ of the soda fountain. When the cup was full she listened to the fizz of the soda.

Rogue was not really a fun of carbonated drinks, but the loved grape soda. The other X-Men felt that it was a gross drink, but she didnt care. Since when did she care what other's thought of her?

She paid for her drink and walked outside.

There was a cool breeze out this evening. Rogue sat down on a bench outside, crossed her legs and sipped her soda.

She leaned her head back and just felt the breeze on her body.

She felt the wind blow against the exposed skin of her legs and just savored it. It had been so long since she felt a breeze on any part of her body other than her face. And it felt good.

The Goth could see how weird she seemed right now. Obsessing over her newly exposed flesh. But she couldn't help herself. She felt a comfort she had not felt in years.

Sadly her joy was replaced with regret as her wrist became slightly exposed during her sipping. She put her cup down and brought her wrist to her face.

She slid back her poncho and pulled down her sleeve. And there it was. The scar from the day of her suicide attempt. She had one on both wrists. They would never leave her.

She remembered fading in and out of consciousness, hearing random words of terror and shock.

_"Oh my God... why did she do this... is she going to live... Im not sure..."_

Other than that all she remembered was waking up in the infirmary to the beeping sound of a heart monitor.

Then there were the faces of disbelief, relief, and disappointment.

And in the background was Remy. Shaking his head as if he had no reasonability for what she did. She wanted to get up and suck him dry. But she did not. Mainly out of weakness. But also out of fear. She already felt ashamed for hurting the only people that had ever cared for her. With one act of self violence she had caused, not only pain to herself, but pain to her friends.

That is what hurt her the most. She used to be seen as a strong young woman. Now she was seen as a fragile woman on the verge of breaking.

She snapped back to reality when she heard the familiar sound of guitar strumming. She pulled her sleeve back up and looked to the sound.

It was coming from the alley behind the cinema. Blues music.

It was a very catchy tune. Rogue stood up and began to walk to the sound.

As she walked she heard a man singing. The voice was filled with soul.

I gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving

Blues fall-in down like hail

(Blues fallin down lie hail)

hmm-mmmm-mm

Blues fall-in down like hail

(Blues fallin down like hail)

And the days keep worryin me

Theres a Hellhound on my trail

(Hellhound on my trail Hellhound on my trail)

Rogue walked into the alley and found the source of the music. A young man playing an old guitar.

If today was Christmas Eve, if today was Christmas Eve

Then tomorrows Christmas Day

Hmm-mmm-mm-mmmmm

If today was Christmas Eve

Then tomorrows Christmas Day

(Oh wont we have a time baby)

All I needs my little sweet rider

To pass the time away

(Pass the time away)

He was a tall young man. A few years older than Rogue. His skin was a very mild pale with a hint of pink. He had black hair and a goatee around his mouth.

You sprinkled hot foot powder

All around my door

(All around my door)

you sprinkled hot foot powder,

All round your daddys door

Hmm-mmm-mm-mmmmm

It keeps me ramblin my rider

Every old place I go

(Every old place I go)

He wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Over that he had a black jacket. And on top of his head he wore a black fedora.

I can tell the wind is rising

The leaves tremblin on a tree

(Leaves tremblin on a tree)

Can tell the wind is rising

Leaves tremblin on a tree

ee-eee-eee-eeeeeee

All I needs my little sweet woman

To keep my company

(Keep my company)

Rogue leaned against the wall of the alley. She was really drawn to the song. She found herself smiling at it as she listened to the last verse.

I gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving

Blues fall-in down like hail

(Blues fallin down lie hail)

hmm-mmmm-mm

Blues fall-in down like hail

(Blues fallin down like hail)

And the days keep worryin me

Theres a Hellhound on my trail

The young man trailed off on the last word and played a few more cords on his guitar before ending.

In a moment where Rogue normally would have kept her mouth shut, she found herself speaking up.

"Not bad," she said.

The guy, obviously unaware of his company jumped and looked to Rogue.

"Jesus Christ Bananas woman," he yelled out. "Don't ever sneak up on a guy in a dark alley."

Rogue was a tad taken back by how the man spoke.

"Uh... Ahm sorry." Ah just, she stopped in mid sentence. "Forget it. Sorry for scaring you."

She began to leave the ally. But she stopped when the stranger spoke up again.

"Hold up. Look I don't mean to be rude. I just dont get a lot of people coming back here. Normally they are inside watching the bad movies, chugging down over priced popcorn."

Rogue turned back around. The singer had put his guitar down and was approaching her with his hand extended.

"My names Justin," he said. "Justin Pinachino."

Rogue paused. People were not normally too hand shaking with her. She eventually grabbed his hand and shook.

"Pinachino," Rogue asked.

"Yeah its Italian," responded the man who was now known as Justin.

"You're Italian," Rogue asked slightly surprised.

"No I'm Canadian," Justin corrected. "But people tend to hate you less if they think your Italian."

A giggle pushed its way through Rogues lips. She had not done that in... well... ages.

"So," Justin continued, "you're a fan of Robert Johnson?"

He walked back to his guitar and began to put it back in its case, which lay on the ground next to where he sat.

"Who," Rogue asked.

Justin looked at her as if Rogue had just tried to juggle the baby Jesus.

"You've never heard of Robert Johnson?"

Rogue crossed her arms and stared at this new guy. Who the hell was he?

Justin shook of his shock and went back to putting his guitar away. "By the way, whats your name. I doubt people know you as hey you with the white streaks."

Again Rogue chuckled a little.

"Uh... mah names Rogue."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rogue," Justin responded as if it were a name he had heard dozens of times before.

This took Rogue off guard. Usually people questioned her odd name. But not this man.

Justin clicked his guitar case shut and picked it up.

"Now if youll excuse me Rogue," Justin said, "I've got an appointment in about a half hour. Thank you for scaring me and I hope to meet you in the next dark alley."

_"Who the Hell has an appointment at ten oclock at night",_ Rogue asked herself in her mind.

He was about to leave the Goth when a preppy voice stopped both of them.

"There you are," Kitty said, finding her pale friend in the back alley. "Why did you take off, the movies just getting good?"

Rogue let out a slight groan and said under her breath, "Ah highly doubt that."

Justin heard her say this. It was obvious that this Rogue girl did not want to see whatever god awful movie they were watching.

Kitty moved over to her friend and grabbed her by the arm.

"Will you come one, you promised to stay for the whole movie."

Rogue allowed her preppy friend to pull her along, succumbing to her fate of a terrible film.

"Hold it," Justin said, stopping both of the girls in their tracks. "I thought you were gonna help me find Grove street."

Both Rogue and Kitty looked at him in confusion.

"Look I do apologize for my lack of understanding directions," Justin continued. "But if you have something to do, I'll try to find it on my own."

He winked at Rogue and she immediately understood. For the sake of her sanity she decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said.

She took her arm away from Kitty.

"Rogue whats going on," she asked.

"This guy needs to find Grove street," Rogue answered. "It's his niece's 7th birthday."

She mentally slapped herself for such a lame lie. But it was the only thing she could think of.

Kitty crossed her arms and asked, "at ten o'clock at night?"

Justin instantly got offended. "She's an insomniac alright. What just because of a disorder a little girl cant have a happy birthday? What kind of sick person are you, are you anti insomiacanite?"

Rogue tried to hold in her laughter. She would have thought the guy was serious had she not known he was lying.

Kitty panict and tried to cover her tracks. She never liked to be impolite. It just wasn't her.

"I-Im sorry. I um I just, like, uh... Ill meet you back inside Rogue."

She turned around and went back to the movie.

Rogue gave a sigh of relief and then began to laugh.

"Insomniacanite," she asked Justin between snickers.

"Hey, look," Justin said, "I don't know terms for psychological disorders. Im already psychologically disordered, aint that enough?"

Rogue laughed again. No one had ever been able to make her laugh like that. She now saw what she had missed for all those years.

"And what about you," Justin stated. "7th birthday at ten oclock at night? My non existent niece would never stay up that late. I wouldn't allow it."

He could see Rogue laughing. "Wow Im doing pretty well... I better leave."

And so he continued out of the ally as Rogue laughed.

The Goth took a few breaths and then followed the young guitarist.

"Hey wait up!"

Justin stopped and allowed the girl to catch up to him. "What's up," he asked.

"Ah just wanted to thank you for helping me out back there," Rogue said.

"Think nothing of it," Justin said. "I can't let somebody suffer through some pile of crap movie. You just have yourself a good night."

He tried to walk away, but was again interrupted by Rogue.

"Wait," she began. "Uh, you mentioned Robert Johnson. Arent you going to tell me who he is?"

Justin paused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and a pen.

"Tell you what", he said, "go to this website here, it's one of the best websites on the man."

He took a card out of his wallet and wrote on it.

"If you want to know more about him you can call and ask any time. I love talking about stuff like this."

He handed Rogue the card. "And again, you have a good night."

And so he finally walked away.

Rogue looked at the card. On it was the name of a website.

"Wait, how do Ah get a hold of you," she called after him.

"Flip the card," was what he called back to her.

Rogue did as instructed. On the back of the card it said, _Justin Pinachino Founder of East Coast Paranormal Society._ And below it was a phone number.

She heard Justin call back to her, "remember, the world ends tomorrow! So get drunk and screw!"

*************************************************************************

The police car zipped down the road with the siren blasting. The officer inside was hoping for a slow night. Merely wishful think in New York.

Soon he came to his destination. A typical suburban home. White picket fence, yellow paint, nothing different about it from the other houses around it.

When the car pulled in a middle aged woman stepped out of her house with a robe around her. The officer stepped out of his car and met her half way to her door.

"Thank God youre here," she said. "I have no idea what it is. It just landed in my yard, scared the Hell out of my daughter, and its been moving around there for the passed half hour."

"Relax ma'am," the officer said. "Probably just some stray dog or cat."

"The damn things huge," the woman insisted. "And it flew in from the sky. That aint no God Damn Dog."

The officer cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "You just go back inside. I'll let you now when the situation is taken care of."

The lady did as suggested and went inside, leaving the officer to deal with the problem at hand.

He moved to the back of the house. It took him no time at all to find his way.

The backyard was small. Not much room between the womans home and the one behind it.

The officer gazed around for whatever was causing the ruckus. He saw nothing.

But then came the clicking sound. A strange sound that did not come from cat or dog.

He looked about the yard and still saw nothing.

And then his gaze saw the eyes. Two of them. Big and red, staring at him. He could not see what they were attached to. All he could make out was a mass covered by the shadows.

The officer reached for his gun and pointed it at the mass.

"Step out of the shadows and approach me."

Whatever it was, it didnt listen. It clicked a few more times.

The officer cocked his gun.

"I said get your ass out here!"

The thing did not answer. In a flash it took off into the air and flew away into the darkness.

The officer stood in shock. He remained still, pointing his gun at nothing.

It took him a while to come to his senses. He holstered his gun and run into the house.

Inside he called for the residence. "Ma'am. Ma'am you won't believe what I saw outside."

There was no reply.

"Ma'am," he called again.

Someone moved out into the entrance way. But it was not the woman. It was her daughter. She clutched her teddy bear and cried.

"Mommy," she sobbed. "Somethings wrong with mommy."

The officer ran into the house.

He found the woman in the kitchen, lying on the floor. From what it looked like she was standing near a window. And from the looks of it, you could see exactly where the thing outside was standing from the window.

The officer ran to the poor woman on the ground. He lifted her head and gasped in horror.

Blood was dripping from her eyes. She was alive, but something was very wrong.

She just quivered as shaky breaths left her lungs.

"Ma'am," the officer asked frantically. "Ma'am, what happened?"

She did not answer. All she did was whisper two words. "The Three."


End file.
